Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection and related diseases are a major public health problem worldwide. Human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) encodes at least three enzymes which are required for viral replication: reverse transcriptase (RT), protease (Prt), and integrase (Int). Although drugs targeting reverse transcriptase and protease are in wide use and have shown effectiveness, particularly when employed in combination, toxicity and development of resistant strains have limited their usefulness (Palella, et al N. Engl. J. Med. (1998) 338:853-860; Richman, D. D. Nature (2001) 410:995-1001). Human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) protease (Prt) is essential for viral replication and is an effective target for approved antiviral drugs. The HIV Prt cleaves the viral Gag and Gag-Pol polyproteins to produce viral structural proteins (p17, p24, p7 and p6) and the three viral enzymes. Combination therapy with RT inhibitors has proven to be highly effective in suppressing viral replication to unquantifiable levels for a sustained period of time. Also, combination therapy with RT and Prt inhibitors (PI) have shown synergistic effects in suppressing HIV replication. Unfortunately, a high percentage, typically 30 to 50% of patients currently fail combination therapy due to the development of drug resistance, non-compliance with complicated dosing regimens, pharmacokinetic interactions, toxicity, and lack of potency. Therefore, there is a need for new HIV-1 inhibitors that are active against mutant HIV strains, have distinct resistance profiles, fewer side effects, less complicated dosing schedules, and are orally active. In particular, there is a need for a less onerous dosage regimen, such as once per day oral dosing, optimally with as few pills as possible.
The use of combinations of compounds can yield an equivalent antiviral effect with reduced toxicity, or an increase in drug efficacy. Lower overall drug doses can reduce the frequency of occurrence of drug-resistant variants of HIV. Many different methods have been used to examine the effects of combinations of compounds acting together in different assay systems (Furman WO 02/068058). Lower doses predict better patient compliance when pill burden decreases, dosing schedules are simplified and, optionally, if synergy between compounds occurs (Loveday, C. “Nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor resistance” (2001) JAIDS Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes 26:S10-S24). AZT (Zidovudine™, 3′-azido, 3′-deoxythymidine) demonstrates synergistic antiviral activity in vitro in combination with agents that act at HIV-1 replicative steps other than reverse transcription, including recombinant soluble CD4 castanosperinine and recombinant interferon-α. However, it must be noted that combinations of compounds can give rise to increased cytotoxicity. For example, AZT and recombinant interferon-α have an increased cytotoxic effect on normal human bone marrow progenitor cells.
Chemical stability of combinations of antiviral agents is an important aspect of co-formulation success and the present invention provides examples of such combinations.
There is a need for new combinations of orally-active drugs for the treatment of patients infected with certain viruses, e.g. HIV, that provide enhanced therapeutic safety and efficacy, impart lower resistance, and predict higher patient compliance.